


Русалочьи страсти

by Akashaa, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merman, Alternative Anatomy, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, животные инстинкты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa/pseuds/Akashaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Скучающий русал Хакс найдет приключения на свой хвост!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Русалочьи страсти

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).

Теплое течение, несшее его вдоль каньона, приятно ощущалось кожей. Здесь, на морском дне, даже толика тепла была на вес драгоценностей. Лучи заходящего солнца будто махали ему на прощание, щедро рассыпая золотистые блики откуда-то с поверхности воды. Все здесь ему было по нраву, в отличие от дома. 

Он снова сбежал. 

Во дворце настала череда званых обедов, где ему в который раз будут подбирать невесту. Его терпение дало трещину еще пару лет назад. Улыбаться этим пресным селедкам? Да он лучше добровольно сядет на морского ежа! 

Хакс чтил свою семью, вот только давно понял, что с обычной русалкой у него ничего не выйдет. Он никем не мог увлечься всерьез и оправдать чужие надежды на свой хвост также не мог. А поэтому не лучше ли заняться любимым делом — наукой. 

Русал слышал — на краю бездонной пропасти, на северной границе их страны есть место, где можно найти редкие кристаллы, которые нужны ему для одного крайне полезного механизма. В одиночестве выскользнув из дворца, он отправился на их поиски.

Подходящий каньон был довольно далеко от дома. Сюда — не без причины — старались заглядывать пореже, и дело было даже не в близости к ледяной бездне…

Он спустился на дно ущелья и неторопливо поплыл, с любопытством озираясь по сторонам. Все было таким же, как рядом с дворцом, но в то же время иным, диким: рыбки чин-чин были наглее, а водоросли будто крепче держались за дно морское, кораллы не пестрели расцветкой, зато изумляли причудливостью форм, а их ветви были остры, норовя зацепиться за волосы или плавники.

Сквозь гряду кораллов он заметил блеск и, подплыв ближе, увидел необычайной красоты кристалл. Как раз такой и был нужен в его задумке. Однако Хакс не спешил радоваться: кристалл довольно далеко, и достать его будет непросто. 

Вытащив из поясной сумки ленту, он принялся тщательно укрощать буйные рыжие волосы — матушкино наследство. Когда все пряди оказались туго завязаны в толстенный хвост на затылке, Хакс высмотрел ближний к кристаллу лаз и осторожно двинулся за добычей.

Русал скользил между рифами медленно и аккуратно, туловище прошло легко, и даже волосы не зацепились за причудливые ветки, но вот нижней части тела не так повезло. Справа и слева в бока уперлись толстые части коралла.

Хакс прищурил один глаз, кристалл был прямо перед ним, такой ярко-красный, излучающий мощную энергию, что протяни руку — и ощутишь пальцами ее пульс. Он решился и рванул вперед по шершавым выступам. Кристалл стал ближе, но пальцы едва коснулись его.

«Надо бы завязывать с жирными мидиями и налегать на водоросли, а то корма уже как у корабля», — с грустью подумал Хакс.

Кристалл нагло сверкнул ему из рифа. Хакс зло булькнул: он не любил сдаваться на полпути. Упершись руками в коралл, потянулся вперед. Бока пронзило болью, рифы резали его нежную кожу своими острыми краями.

«Ерунда!» — отмахнулся он, делая еще движение. 

Пальцы, наконец, смогли обхватить добычу. Он закусил губу, раскачивая кристалл в породе. Боль нарастала. Он уже уловил запах своей крови, разносимый водой. Будет паршиво, если акулы почуют его, пока Хакс застрял в таком положении. Еще пара судорожных движений, и в его ладони запульсировал великолепный экземпляр кайбер-кристалла. 

И Хакс хотел бы сделать сальто через хвост, но положение не позволяло. 

С любовью опустив кристалл в сумку, он попытался дать задний ход. 

Бедра опалило жгучей болью, и с уст сорвалось невольное шипение. Он протиснулся так далеко, что при обратном движении его чешуйки раскрывались, даря адскую боль. Вперед тоже было никак, его плавники даже в сложенном виде создавали весьма выдающийся бугор. Пришлось жертвовать чешуей, она хотя бы могла отрасти снова. 

Хакс потерялся во времени, дергаясь во все стороны, раны уже довольно сильно саднило, а жабры загнанно раздувались.

Солнце полностью скрылось, унося с собою последнее тепло. Настала ночь — время хищников. Вокруг стемнело настолько, что он уже не различал того углубления, где еще недавно торчал его кристалл. 

Сам камень слабо мерцал через ткань сумки, освещая золотистый бок. Если бы только его разработка сейчас была с ним! Ему бы удалось прямо на месте приладить камень к огромной раковине и настроить точный поток энергии, чтобы срезать эти ненавистные кораллы. Увы, раковина с механизмом осталась в кабинете.

Он начал подмерзать. Глубокие тени угрожающе танцевали вокруг него. Глаза пекло от подступающей истерики, он в отчаянии бил хвостом по дну, не переставая дергаться, делая себе лишь больнее.

Движение воды за спиной он ощутил только когда что-то коснулось его хвоста.

Удивленное «О!» пузырьком вырвалось изо рта.

От испуга он яростно задергался, но что-то огромное придавило его так, что он мог лишь шевелить самым кончиком хвоста. 

Вот так и закончился его славный путь? Говорил же ему отец, что он найдет приключения на свою «ракушку»…

— Тсссссшшш, — раздалось над головой, и у Хакса волосы встали дыбом. — Не обиж-жу.

Как только он послушно замер, давление исчезло. Это радовало, но ничего не меняло. 

— Кто ты? — едва совладав с голосом, решился спросить Хакс. 

— Это неважно! — заявил неизвестный.

Хакс яростно оглянулся. Ух, он бы поговорил с незнакомцем о манерах, был бы только на свободе. На беду за спиной торчал толстый выступ коралла, загораживающий любой обзор.

Как он ни щурился, через ветви ничего толком не разглядел, только чью-то мощную и темную фигуру, и было в ней что-то таинственное, чужеродное, что заставляло замирать от волнения.

«Конечно, ни ежа не видно, вот тебе и тайна!» — откликнулась практичная сторона его характера.

— Я застрял! — нехотя признался Хакс. 

— Я вижу, — мурлыкнул незнакомец, будто подавив усмешку. 

У русала дрожь пробежала от затылка до хвоста от этой интонации. 

— Поможешь? — если бы мог, он бы покраснел, как в наземных книжках про вареных раков. Просить он не любил, особенно не пойми кого. Несмотря на испытываемую им неловкость, его голос звучал так, что любой во дворце готов был в камбалу расшибиться, чтобы оказать ему помощь. К его досаде, он был очень далеко от дворца.

За спиной раздалось задумчивое мычание. Он понял, что его сейчас очень тщательно изучали. Не успел подумать на предмет чего, как что-то теплое коснулось хвоста, а затем мазнуло вниз. Хакс закусил настрадавшуюся губу. Это было неожиданно приятно, но совершенно неуместно. 

Тем временем, предположительно хвост чужака окольцевал его хвостовой плавник, туго заскользив им то вверх, то вниз. Хакс чувствовал чуть ли не каждую чешуйку на крепком, наглом хвосте незнакомца. Он даже забыл про боль, настолько это смущало. Бесцеремонный тип! Его ушные плавники начали расправляться, а жар подкатил к лицу.

— Если помогу, как отблагодаришь? — спросил незнакомец и положил ладонь на то место, возле которого заканчивался спинной плавник. Хакс хотел возмутиться такой наглости, у него это место было вообще никем не тронутое, но рука была такой теплой, гладила так безобидно, что он промолчал.

В его царстве все жители были с прохладной кожей. По какой-то странности ему было неприятно касаться других, оттого он и оставался одиноким так долго. В отчаяньи он начал заглядываться на другие народы, так сильно ему не хватало тепла. Кто бы знал, что он найдет такое существо здесь, на границе царства Арканис, у самой дьявольской впадины? 

Хакс догадался, кем мог быть тот, кто так смело рыскал здесь, будто осматривая свои владения.

Если хозяин бездны был настолько ужасен внешне, как рассказывали, Хакс сумеет отбрехаться жемчугом да золотом, если же нет, он будет рад отблагодарить иначе. Ведь ему уже сейчас было мало этих теплых касаний.

Хакс прижал плавники к телу, чтобы не цепляться ими за кораллы и не вредить себе еще больше, и выглядеть при этом безобиднее — надо было наладить контакт.

— Меня зовут Хакс, — гораздо мягче начал он, — а тебя?

— Рен.

— Рен… — это имя ему ни о чем не говорило, — Ты спросил о…

— Да, — новый знакомый любил перебивать, — что ты дашь мне взамен?

— Не душу, у рыжих ее нет, — сострил Хакс.

Рен рассмеялся. Вибрация низкого голоса достигла спины русала, заставив плавники подергиваться.

«Крабики мои», — мысленно простонал Хакс. Если бы не ситуация, он бы тоже посмеялся, что так реагирует на один только звук голоса.

— Душа мне не нужна, как и богатства, — голос Рена зазвучал еще ниже, еще глубже, проникая глубоко в мозг Хакса, в самый центр удовольствия, — у тебя нежная и гладкая кожа, совсем без изъянов, а сам ты такой яркий, как драгоценность. Как увидел, сразу захотел утащить в свою пещеру. Будешь хорошо смотреться на горе кристаллов, что я собрал.

Глаза Хакса загорелись алчным блеском: где-то в укромном месте спрятаны бесценные камни. 

— Ты же в курсе, что кайберы нельзя собирать без ведома властей?

— Стража слишком боится меня и моих крошек мурен, чтобы сунуться ко мне в логово.

— Что же тогда тебе нужно?

— Ммм, — на спину легла вторая ладонь и, как первая, принялась водить кругами. Там, где они касались раненой кожи, боль затихала.

— Еще, — машинально приказал Хакс.

За спиной удивленно хмыкнули, и теплая ладонь коснулась вновь, сначала робко прошлась по бедру, проследила все чешуйки на твёрдом хвосте, вторая рука неожиданно провела по спине.

Хакс беззвучно застонал, группа пузырьков вырвалась из жабер. Кажется, это не осталось незамеченным, ведь его гость затаился. 

Хакс изогнулся, пытаясь рассмотреть его еще раз, он должен понять, что за чудо перед ним с теплой кровью до того, как тот уйдет.

Острый кусок коралла тут же кольнул в бок, Хакс помянул морского дьявола. Он застонал уже вслух, ласки ласками, но должен же Рен догадаться помочь ему. Из темноты сверкнуло алым, тёплая ладонь вновь погладила по боку, будто жалея. 

А потом со спины прижалось теплое тело, крепкие руки оплели его филейную часть.

— Угадаешь мое желание, золотая рыбка? — спросил Рен.

Похоже, бедственное положение Хакса волновало его только с целью выгоды, ну а чего еще можно было ожидать от темной личности? Хакс решил, что лучше кристальная сделка, чем мутная помощь.

— Не рискну предположить, ах!

Чужая ладонь поднырнула под живот и легонько царапнула там, не дожидаясь возмущений, спустилась ниже и будто случайно провела над щелью. 

Притворяться дураком и дальше становилось невозможно. Чужие пальцы настойчиво кружили внизу живота, задевая то место снова и снова, иногда пропуская его между пальцев. У Хакса от возбуждения лезли клыки и когти, он радовался, что с той стороны нахалу не было видно, насколько он взбудоражен этим. 

Внезапно все прекратилось. Рен отстранился. Без согревающих объятий сразу стало холодно. Колебания воды подсказало местонахождение нового знакомого, и русал повернул туда голову. Рен был сбоку, сразу за толстой веткой коралла. Хакс не видел, но точно знал, что Рен смотрел ему в лицо, рука сама собой откинула наплывшую прядь. Он запретил себе думать, что со стороны это выглядело как жест прихорашивания. Тень двинулась, и рассмотреть удалось только панцерообразный выступ лба, что также ничего ему не дало.

«Хищник, просто озабоченный и отчаянный. Как и я сам», — признался себе русал.

«Истосковавшийся», — поправила романтическая сторона его натуры.

Рациональная же сторона подвела итоги: Рен не стал есть его, зато явно хотел воспользоваться как самкой. И, кажется, Хакс вовсе не был против, даже не видя облик Рена. Он не помнил, как этот процесс происходил у двух самцов, ни разу в своей жизни не интересовался подобным, но готов был узнать. 

Ситуация была более чем странная. 

Вскоре Рен вернулся, обвился вокруг его хвоста, приподняв его вверх, и поднырнул снизу. На низ живота легли теплые, уже знакомые, ладони, игриво задев когтями. Хакс вцепился в отростки коралла, когда понял, к чему все идет. 

— Дай мне это, — донеслось снизу, и язык коснулся его закрытой щели. Даже втайне ожидая этого, Хакс вскрикнул от напора ощущений. 

Его мягкую щель с отчаянием вылизывали. Она постепенно приоткрывалась от подступающего возбуждения. 

— У меня нет икры, глупый, зачем ты лижешь меня там? Ох, если хочешь, продолжай.

Его орган твердел и просился на волю из внутреннего мешка, контролировать это было невозможно, да и совершенно не нужно. 

Пальцы Рена развели складки в стороны, и жадный рот с языком тут же захватили в плен показавшийся оттуда член. Пальцы не остались без движения, спустились чуть ниже, нащупав другое отверстие и начали массировать там. 

Хакс потерял опору, в ладонях крошился коралл, так сильно он вцепился в него. Рациональное мышление махнуло плавником на прощание.

— Не выдержу больше, — простонал Хакс, когда Рен особо сильно втянул его орган в рот. Рен послушно выпустил член, напоследок лизнув головку. 

Не успел русал отдышаться, как пальцы чужака обхватили его орган и немного подвигались на нем, в то время как горячий и влажный кончик языка ввинтился в другое отверстие. Хакс вновь вскрикнул. Он так сильно мотал головой, что лента ослабла, соскользнув с его длинных волос. Рыжее марево накрыло лицо. 

Чудесные пальцы Рена поймали ритм, а не менее чудесный язык двигался внутри. Хакс дрожал и бил хвостом от наслаждения. Он и не думал, что ему может быть так приятно ТАМ. 

Рен прильнул хвостом, нервно потираясь. Было ясно, что его потряхивало от возбуждения ничуть не меньше, а ведь его самого никто не ласкал. Хакс понял, что хотел бы это исправить.

— Хочу прикоснуться к тебе, пожалуйста!

По чужому телу прошла дрожь нетерпения, Рен низко простонал, отнял одну руку и Хакс ощутил звуковую волну, да такую мощную, что кораллы вокруг сначала задрожали, затем мелкое крошево поплыло вверх, что было бы весьма занимательным явлением, не будь мозг поглощен другим процессом. Тряска нарастала до тех пор, пока пленившие его выступы просто не разломило на куски.

Хакс не успел порадоваться освобождению, как его вздернуло вверх хвостом, а перед глазами оказался мощный антрацитово-черный хвост, в который он и вцепился обеими руками, как в опору, чтобы не пропахать илистое дно головой. И очень вовремя. Потому как ликвидировав препятствие, Рен взялся за дело всерьез.

Большие ладони обхватили бедра, и внушительный орган Рена втиснулся в его щель, опалив жаром и заставив тело Хакса трепетать. 

Верх и низ сменяли друг друга, пока их беспорядочно носило по дну. В порыве накатывающих незнакомых ощущений Хакс впивался в тело Рена когтями, чувствуя под пальцами неровности чужих старых шрамов. Когда его взгляд не расплывался, а волосы не облепляли лицо, он замечал мерцающие красноватые чешуйки среди черных, очень редкие, но красивые. Гораздо красивее кристаллов.

Позже он уже ничего не видел, они крепко сплелись хвостами, и Хакс получил самый лучший в мире оргазм. Его трясло от наслаждения, щель сокращалась, пока чужое тело рвалось в него снова и снова. А после он ударился затылком, и океан померк…

В голове штормило, когда он попытался открыть глаза. Тело было мягким, словно медуза, выкинутая волной на берег, под палящее солнце. Затылок отозвался тупой болью, но в целом Хакс ощущал себя недурно. Если бы еще водоворот перед глазами развеялся и дал ему как следует осмотреться, стало бы спокойнее. 

Вяло ощупав свои пострадавшие бока, он недосчитался с пяток чешуек, но, к его облегчению, боль отсутствовала, что было странно, ведь его раны обычно заживали неохотно. Хакс решил, что дело в новом знакомом, он бы не удивился, узнав, что тот вылечил его порезы с помощью таинственных сил. 

Рен оказался созданием удивительным. Использование им способности к разрушению совпадало с ходившими о нем историями, использование кое-чего другого не шло ни в какое сравнение даже с самыми смелыми любовными романами. Хакс никогда и никому не признался бы, что почитывал не только научные книги, но и старые романы, чудом оставшиеся от матери.

Еще с минуту поморгав, Хакс сумел перевернуться на бок и сфокусировать взгляд на окружении.

Он находился в небольшой пещере, самой обычной на вид, и она явно была обжитой. У ближайшей стены его внезапного пристанища небрежно валялся сломанный надвое гарпун наземных, очень острый на вид. Хакс злобно зашипел: такие оставляют на телах морских обитателей глубокие раны. Вдоль других стен были раскиданы горстями самые разные по размеру и цвету удивительные кристаллы, служившие своеобразными светильниками. В остальном место было ничем не примечательным. Не его янтарный дворец, но вполне уютно. 

«Так вот оно какое, логово Одинокого Ужаса, того, кто много лет назад вступил в борьбу с наземными и прогнал их, — по слухам, у него остались жуткие шрамы». О, Хакс хотел увидеть их, хотел рассмотреть все в деталях и на свету!

Только вот где сам хозяин? 

При мысли о нем внизу живота приятно потянуло. Хакс покраснел и погладил там рукой. Складки все еще были припухшими. Неплохо они с Реном повеселились ночью.

Русал соскользнул с подобия ложа и, отодвинув завесу из водорослей в сторону, нырнул в другое помещение.

В самом центре скалистого грота, на каменном выступе, служившим то ли столом, то ли еще одним спальным местом, раскинулся Рен. Да, это был без сомнения он, Хакс узнал его по единственной части которую смог увидеть — по блестящему антрацитовому хвосту. И он спал. Но как он это делал! 

Здоровенные руки Рен подложил себе под голову, выставив на обозрение широкую грудную клетку. Она вздымалась от его глубоких вдохов и медленно опускалась на выдохах. Хаксу показалось, что даже волны синхронны этому мощному дыханию. Владыка морей, не меньше. Хакс закусил губу от восхищения. 

Черный, с переливами редких алых чешуек, хвост поражал своей длиной. Хакс потер висок, он понимал, что мериться хвостами плохой тон, но… соблазн был слишком велик. Его собственный хвост едва ли уступал Ренову, может только слегка, но на то он и принц, ему положено. Экземпляр, способный составить ему конкуренцию, он никогда в своей жизни не встречал, и теперь не понимал какие эмоции вызвал тот факт, что у Рена — больше.

Да не в хвосте же счастье, махнул он плавником. Что там с остальными фрагментами загадки под названием — отшельник Рен?

Шрамы по всему телу привлекли к себе внимание, Хакс даже пробовал сосчитать их, но сбился на дюжине, так много их было, как меток на пиратских картах.

Хакс осторожно приблизился, поражаясь фактурой могучего тела. Такое могло принадлежать только тому, кто привык выживать в одиночку. 

Наконец, Хакс склонился над ним, по неосторожности махнув своими волосами, но Рен крепко спал, или не почувствовал из-за того, что было на его лице.

Хакс заметил, что панцирь не сплошной, что это скорее шлем для устрашения врагов, он подобрался совсем близко и потянул его со лба. С каждым освобождаемым сантиметром бледно-серой кожи, глаза у Хакса округлялись все больше.

Лицо Рена было перечеркнуто широким рваным шрамом, в остальном же это было лицо русала, пусть и другого вида, должно быть, приплывшего из далекого моря. Несколько минут Хакс потратил на разглядывание крупных черт породистого лица, понимая, что оно понравилось ему.

И эти длинные графитовые локоны маняще покачивались на волнах, Хакс подцепил прядь, пропустив ее сквозь свои пальцы, он уже влюбился в них.

Рен открыл глаза и хотел вскочить, но Хакс перехватил его запястья. Вряд ли он оказался сильнее, но Рен замер, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. На Хакса смотрели две обсидиановые бездны.

— Ты знаеш-шь, кто я? — с металлическими нотками спросил Хакс, намекая на свое царское происхождение.

— Да, — с хрипотцой ответил Рен, — еще вчера понял, как увидел, уж очень заметная расцветка. Сначала решил, что в море рухнуло рыжее солнце и запуталось в рифах.

Хакс не ожидал такой смелой тирады. От неприкрытого комплимента и вовсе опешил. За всю жизнь он слышал в свою сторону всякое, но сейчас действительно поверил. А Рен смущенно улыбнулся и расслабленно опустился на камень. Его черные полуприкрытые глаза ожидающе мерцали.

От этой демонстрации покорности от сильного самца Хакс погружался в бездну низменных страстей, его клыки заострились, на пальцах выступали золотые когти, он ощерился, и все его плавники агрессивно встопорщились, пока хвост нервно бился о дно, превращая небольшую комнату в хаос, раскидывая и без того скудную утварь.

Сейчас Хакс вновь чувствовал голод по теплу, и то, что в изобилии шло от Рена, жаждал присвоить себе. Причем без приказов и силы, ему было важно услышать согласие, посему он крепко зажмурился, гася в себе низменную страсть.

Хакс улегся сверху, с удовольствием потираясь о гладкую притягательную кожу. Рен был великолепен на вид и на ощупь.

— Это твой дом?

— Ага. Не думал, что придется принимать в своей лачуге принца, но вот мы здесь…

— Довольно мило для того, кто годами наводил ужас своим видом на окрестности.

— Это честь для меня, ваше чешуйчатое сиятельство! — томно выдохнул Рен.

— Я что, потерял сознание? Плохо помню, — Хаксу так нравилось наблюдать за мимикой этого создания, узнавать его.

— Мы… — Рен запнулся, — … увлеклись и налетели на скалу, я-то ладно, проехался спиной, а вот ты здорово приложился головой.

Понаблюдав, как Рен драматично изобразил его выражение лица во время удара: с закатившимися глазами и выпущенными пузырьками воздуха из пухлых губ, Хакс язвительно спросил:

— У тебя в роду рыба-клоун не затесалась?

Рен пожал плечами и надул губы. 

Хакс вспомнил, как ощущались эти горячие и мягкие губы на его члене, сглотнул вязкую слюну и задал волновавший его вопрос:

— Ты хотел бы уплыть со мной?

— Куда? 

— Ну, скажем, во дворец.

Рен посмотрел на него удивленно и, отведя взгляд, спросил:

— Зачем принцу обезображенный пират?

Хакс представил багровеющее от злости лицо отца и помотал головой в знак того, что задал не тот вопрос. К морскому дьяволу он слал чье-то мнение, если оно касалось Рена.

— Ты хочешь быть со мной?

— Если это шутка, то она жестокая, — грустно ответил Рен.

— Нет! Как ты не понимаешь, что я влюбился в тебя! — терпением Хакс не отличался. Он впервые доказывал кому-то свои намерения, и, похоже, выходило паршиво, раз Рен не верил. Или дело было в самом Рене, привыкшим быть одному и ни от кого не зависящим. Повеяло предстоящими трудностями в отношениях.

— У тебя это на лбу не написано! — Рен попытался подняться, Хакс уложил его обратно, его взметнувшийся хвост расколотил что-то из последних оставшихся целыми вещей. — Быть придворным уродцем я не желаю!

— Ты прекрасен, — заверил Хакс и со смехом добавил: — тебе признается наследный принц, а ты ломаешься?

— Докажи, — блеснул безднами глаз Рен. Он определенно нарывался.

Хакс зашипел, растопырил колючие плавники и накинулся на него. Сначала с поцелуями, а когда кислорода стало не хватать, и не справляющиеся жабры жалобно затрепетали, лизнул шрам и принялся покрывать поцелуями все тело. Хакс дорвался до желаемого. Он был настолько взбудоражен, что взял бы его силой, с любыми потерями. И лукавый прищур огромных темных глаз намекал — Хакс на правильном пути. Рен словно понимал, насколько ему ожемчужило строить из себя пресную и высокомерную рыбину.

Хакс остервенело лизал его везде: соски, подмышки, живот, пока млевший в его руках Рен только вздыхал да тугими петлями сдавливал хвост. А потом подтащил к себе ближе и сам поцеловал, да так, что у Хакса тут же выскочил из паховых складок член. Рен разумеется почувствовал это и засмеялся прямо в губы.

— Настолько понравился?

— У тебя огромный потенциал, — рыкнул в ответ Хакс.

— Твой тоже впечатляет, — Рен игриво поиграл бровью. 

— Где же ты был все эти годы?

— Здесь и был, — простодушно заявил Рен и, поерзав под телом Хакса, чуть изогнулся. Хакс почувствовал, как его твердый член коснулся отверстия. Рен открылся для него, как и он открылся до этого ему. 

— Хочу! 

Хакс ворвался внутрь. Как же там было горячо! Он кричал от бешеного кайфа, толкался внутрь, бил хвостом о стены, то поднимая Рена над ложем, то вдавливая в камень. Рен запрокидывал голову, скрывая лицо в каскаде черных волос, лишь постанывая и шепча:

— Пиранья моя, — когда Хакс уж слишком сильно орудовал зубами.

После того, как они пришли в себя, Рен предложил ему аппетитную рыбку. Хакс наколол ее хвостик на острые когти и принялся неторопливо обкусывать по кругу, медленно и элегантно, согласно дворцовому этикету. 

Рен хмыкнул. Хакс перевел на него вопросительный взгляд, его манеры были идеальны, что тут смешного?

Рен изобразил притворный поклон и закинул вторую рыбку себе в рот целиком. В следующее мгновение Хакс услышал хруст костей и проследил за глотательным движением.

Челюсть Хакса поползла вниз. Рен оскалился рядом белых, крупных и острых зубов. 

«Мать моя медуза!» — и эта пасть была вокруг его нежного органа!

— Животное! — как бы Хакс не скрывал, это все равно прозвучало с восхищением.

— Некогда мне жевать, дел полно, — пожал плечами Рен.

Хакс вмиг позабыл о еде. Он жаждал распросить Рена о жизни отшельника, о поединках с наземными, о свойствах кристаллов и многом другом. В свой черед, он бы поведал Рену о науке, о своих изобретениях, они бы вместе могли посмеяться над дворцовыми сплетнями и интригами, чем доставили бы друг другу массу удовольствия.

Родной дворец ему теперь был совершенно до звезды!

Но все же русалу нужно было завершить кое-какие дела, да хотя бы показаться отцу, вдруг он переживал из-за исчезновения сына? Царь Брендол был суров, особенно когда начинал размахивать трезубцем, но Хакса по-своему любил…

Дворец сверкал всеми видами фотофор морских обитателей. Радужные кальмары кружились под высокими сводами, сапфировые рачки облепили колонны главного зала, все мерцало и переливалось. 

Хакса дернуло за руку на подлете к крыльцу, он непонимающе обернулся. 

— В чем дело? — спросил он Рена, тянущего его в обратном направлении.

— Слишком ярко, — скривился тот, прикрыв ладонью глаза.

— У нас всегда так, сам не очень люблю торжества, и сегодня явно перестарались с украшениями. Вперед, хочу похвастаться тобой!

Они величественно вплыли внутрь. Гости расступались перед ними. От всеобщего внимания щемило виски. Даже Хакса, урожденного принца, преследовало чувство дискомфорта!

В какой-то момент, плывя по узкому проходу среди придворных, Хакс обернулся: ему было интересно увидеть Рена при ярком освещении. 

Сердце Хакса забилось чаще. Рен со всех сторон был подсвечен, но сам при этом оставался черно-белым пятном. Радужные пятна посверкивали только на его многочисленных шрамах, оставляя лицо без изменений, словно бледная кожа поглощала лишние цвета. А вот его антрацитовые длинные локоны, наоборот, словно изнутри горели дьявольским пламенем, тем же, что обычно обитало в глубине его мудрых глаз. 

Прекрасен! 

Хаксу хотелось поскорее утащить его в свои покои, чтобы воспользоваться щедрыми дарами тренированного тела. Увы, на них пялился весь дворец, пришлось пригладить вставший спинной плавник. Он наверстает все позже!

Повернувшись к трону, Хакс зацепился взглядом за отца. Тот уже багровел от злости и поднялся с места, готовый разразиться гневной тирадой, но в последний момент глянул Хаксу за плечо. 

Его злость сменилась удивлением, и он произнес:

— Принц Соло?

Хакс тоже обернулся, но за его спиной был только Рен. Его личное обретенное сокровище. И Хакс зашипел, когда к ним навстречу ринулись незнакомцы.

— Племянник, ты жив?

— Не вашими стараниями, — вдруг зло ответил Рен и дернул Хакса себе за спину.

— Что это значит? — Царь Брендол спустился с возвышения трона. — Вы уверяли, что ваш племянник, наследный принц, трагически погиб.

Хакс ощущал кожей, как напряжен Рен. Неужели эти послы — его родственники и при этом покушались на его жизнь? 

Вот из-за чего Рен был таким печальным и отчаянным порой. Грудь сдавило злостью за него. Желая подбодрить и не придумав ничего приличного, пока собравшиеся метали взглядами морских ежей друг в друга, Хакс нежно цепанул ушной плавник Рена и прошептал в него:

— Так меня натянул не просто разбойник, а наследный принц. Какая честь! 

Плавник Рена затрепетал. Рен сжал его ладонь, но ничего не ответил.

«Ладно», — подумал Хакс. Он продолжит смущать Рена, как только они разберутся, что здесь забыли не самые лучшие родственники среди обитателей морей.

— Отец, — громко и величественно спросил Хакс, перетянув внимание на себя, выплывая из-за широкой спины Рена. — Кто эти гости, и по какому поводу они посетили наш дворец?

Брендол вздернул красную бровь, посмотрев на сына:

— Это послы соседнего царства, прибыли обсудить твою помолвку с их наследницей. 

Хакс тихонько рыкнул — отец взялся за старое. Он окинул взглядом прибывших. Какой-то сероватый престарелый русал с седой бородой и такая же блеклая русалка с ним — с совершенно нелепыми тремя пучками жидких волос.

— Помолвка с ней? Ты серьезно, отец? — Хакс не удержался от возмущенного возгласа.

— Это политика, сын мой. Но планы изменились, — объяснил царь и, посмотрев на Рена, строго спросил: — Обвиняете ли вы, принц Соло, присутствующих здесь родственников в покушении на свою жизнь?

— Да, — с легкостью ответил Рен. Или Соло?

По залу прокатились изумленные возгласы. Придворные быстро сообразили, что стали свидетелями дворцового переворота, пусть и нездешнего помола.

— В темницу их, — прозвенел металлом голос морского царя.

Вышколенная стража вмиг скрутила двоих русалов и вывела из зала под гул толпы.

— Продолжаем веселье! — обратился к подданным Брендол, а затем перевел хищный взгляд на Хакса: — А нам с тобой нужно поговорить, сын. 

Подданные засуетились, отступая, как волна при отливе, и уже через миг зал наполнился звуками музыки и кружащимися в танце русалками. Праздник продолжался. Особенно если этого хотел царь.

— Где ты пропадал, мой единственный и любимый сын?

— Плавал за одним очень редким кристаллом и… встретил там его! 

Две пары глаз устремились на притихшего Рена, и его хвост нервно дернулся.

— Нашел кристалл? — царь уселся на трон, постукивая ногтями по подлокотнику и неотрывно смотря на сына.

— И не один, — ответил Хакс с ухмылкой, которую отец отзеркалил. Все же они были похожи — оба наделены изрядной долей алчности.

— Прекрас-сно…

— Я приготовил длинную речь на случай твоего отказа видеть Рена подле меня, — Хакс сделал паузу, подбирая слова, — в течение всей моей долгой русалочьей жизни. Но, в силу новых обстоятельств, смею предположить, что ты против не будешь.

Царь вздохнул и заговорил мягко, будто с неразумным мальком:

— Как правитель, я был бы не очень доволен, но, как отец, не стал бы запрещать. Особенно будучи осведомленным о твоих драматических уходах из дома. А сейчас я, с вашего согласия, — он пристально посмотрел на Рена, — пошлю за фамильными браслетами.

Рен понял намек и кивнул, притянув свое золотце поближе. Хакс предвкушающе облизнулся:

— В ожидании украшений покажу ему мой кабинет. Увидимся позже, отец.

Рен только и успел, что поклониться. Будущий тесть величественно махнул рукой на прощание. 

Хакс с энтузиазмом тащил Рена за собой к неприметной двери.

— Покажешь мне свои изобретения? — предположил причину его нетерпения Рен.

— Покажу тебе свою щель, а когда принесут браслеты, окольцую и сам возьму тебя.

— Это самое интересное признание в любви и предложение плавника и сердца, какие были в моей жизни. Я… согласен.

— Я очень рад, — хищно мурлыкнул Хакс. — Иди ко мне…


End file.
